


all the ways

by allhailqueenmacaron



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i should be studying for midterms right now but hyungwonho calls, rise hyungwonho, this is a bunch of fluff, with a lil bit of sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailqueenmacaron/pseuds/allhailqueenmacaron
Summary: Here are all the ways Hoseok expresses his love for Hyungwon, and the one and only way Hyungwon secretly (not-so-secretly) adores him for it.





	all the ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3AM because #teamnosleep. Excuse any errors.

Hyungwon is a special kind of person. What makes him happy is a mystery, a mystery that Hoseok intends on solving. 

  
Phase 1: Presents

  
"I got you an umbrella," Hoseok says. Hyungwon is curled around him like a happy cat as they lay in bed.

Hyungwon sniffs, "What for?"

"For the little rain cloud that follows your pretty head around all the time. You're always so... gloomy."

Hyungwon doesn't reply and it throws Hoseok into a panic.

"But gloomy is like super hot though! Just like you. Yeah I totally dig this whole emo vibe you got going on. It's sexy and dark and... spicy."

"Spicy?" Hyungwon snorts. His bubbling laughter loosens the knot in Hoseok's chest.

Hoseok kisses the top of Hyungwon's head affectionately, "The spiciest."

Hyungwon hums in approval and burrows further into Hoseok's muscles, thigh heavy where it's thrown haphazardly across Hoseok's tummy.

So it wasn't a real present but he made Hyungwon smile. And that's plenty enough for Hoseok to be happy.

_______  


Phase 2: Food

  
Hyungwon doesn't eat. There's nothing else to it. He just simply does not consume much food. Which makes it difficult whenever Hoseok wants to plan date night.

"Where do you wanna go eat?"

"I don't care. Wherever you wanna go."

Hoseok rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, "That's not an answer, babe."

"Just pick. I'm not picky."

"Alright. Ramen."

"No. Not ramen."

"YOU JUST SAID YOU'RE NOT PICKY -"

"I'm not hungry for ramen," Hyungwon shoots him a glare, side-eying Hoseok sitting beside him on the couch.

"You're never hungry for anything though."

"That's a lie."

Hoseok scoffs, "Oh yeah? Tell me one thing that you eat on the regular then."

Hyungwon purses his lips, puckers them like he's deep in thought, his round eyes looking around for an answer.

"Your cock."

Hoseok chokes on his own spit, coughing violently, "E- Excuse me? What did you say?"

Hyungwon looks supremely unphased by the scandalized look on Hoseok's face, plump lips twitching up into a smug smile.

"Your - " Hyungwon leans in closer, looking Hoseok straight in his eyes, " - cock."

Hoseok gulps loudly, suddenly feeling hot underneath the collar of his t-shirt, "I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"And I've found mine," Hyungwon smirks, resting a palm just a little too high up on Hoseok's thigh to be innocent.

He realizes that Hyungwon actually has quite the appetite. 

Just not for food.

Hoseok decides he likes Hyungwon's pickiness, especially since he always picks him.

_______

  
Phase 3: Compliments

  
"You look nice today."

Hyungwon looks up over the rim of his round glasses, "I look nice everyday, thank you."

Hoseok smiles brightly in return, "I can't disagree with that."

"Stop that."

"Stop what."

"Being all gross," Hyungwon squints, "I am disgusted to the bone by your lack of creativity."

Hoseok sits for a second or two, processing his thoughts. They stare at each other. It's mildly uncomfortable.

Hyungwon raises a brow, handsome face scrunching up in distaste, "Okay, now it's even weirder. Say something, anything - "

"Sometimes you're so beautiful that I want to strangle you until you start crying," Hoseok says, slowly and with purpose.

Hyungwon blinks in shock, then smiles, blushing a pretty shade of pink behind the black-rimmed frames of his glasses.

"I love you, Hoseok. That was sweet."

Hyungwon leans over and pecks a surprised Hoseok on the cheek before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Hoseok watches Hyungwon flounce away, heart eyes on high. How beautiful could one human be? 

Hoseok mirrors Hyungwon's smile the whole day after that.

_______  


Bonus Phase: Mystery Solved

  
There isn't a lot that makes Hyungwon happy, but he considers himself a man of simple tastes because of that very reason.

He's often content with the bare minimum, the lackluster, the otherwise boring aspects of life. He enjoys his walking, his sleeping, his breathing, and that's enough to keep him as content as he's always been.

But Hoseok makes him _happy_. Hoseok makes that little rain cloud looming over him disappear into thin air, leaving in its place nothing but bright, warm energy. 

Hyungwon is content with a little, but Hoseok gives him a lot. 

And Hyungwon's pretty happy about that.


End file.
